This invention relates to a macroporous highly cross-linked polymer which is coacervated into large macro particles. More particularly, the invention includes the concept of forming large particles from small porous polymer particles which entrap an active ingredient.
The concept of producing spheres or beads by means of suspension polymerization techniques is well known in the prior art. An exemplary one of such processes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,943, issued Oct. 15, 1957. However, it was found that when a material was added which is a solvent for the monomers, but acts as a precipitant for the resulting polymer, a novel form of bead was provided containing a network of microscopic channels. This discovery is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,415, filed Jul. 18, 1958, issuing some twenty-two years later on Sep. 23, 1980. In this patent, beads are produced ranging in size from about 350 to about 1200 microns. Typical monomers include divinyl toluene, diallyl maleate, and triallyl phosphate. The precipitant employed is an alkane, acid ester, or alcohol.
This technology was expanded and the precipitant was variously described in the patent literature as a diluent, porogen, active ingredient, solvent, functional material, and volatile agent. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,026, issued Jan. 12, 1971, porous beads of a diameter less than ten microns are disclosed. Among the monomers used to produce the beads are ethyl methacrylate, divinyl benzene, and ethylene glycol dimethacrylate. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,262, issued Dec. 24, 1968, there is described a bead characterized as having a rigid sponge structure, and wherein the porogenic agent employed is an acid such as stearic acid. Intermediates in bead form were produced in U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,078, issued Apr. 28, 1970, using polymeric materials such as polyethylene glycols as the precipitant material during the in situ suspension polymerization process. The macroporous character of such bead construction is graphically portrayed and illustrated in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,708, issued Dec. 14, 1971. Beads termed "pearls" are produced, and containing active ingredients therein such as water or various alcohol ethers. The pearls are crosslinked to the extent of about twenty percent. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,535, issued Jan. 25, 1972, beads with a sponge structure are said to be capable of being compressed to an imperceptible powder. These beads are capable of being loaded with as much as 200-300% of active ingredients. A rigid porous bead of a trifunctional methacrylate is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,600, issued Oct. 23, 1973. Such beads have a size of 10-900 microns, and various other monomers which can be employed include diacetone acrylamide, and ethylhexyl, hydroxyethyl, and hydroxypropyl methacrylates. Paraffin wax is used to form the microscopic network of channels in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,649, issued Nov. 2, 1976. The wax is removed from the bead structure by solvent extraction.
While many of the foregoing U.S. patents relate to ion exchange technology, a bead similar to those previously described is employed as a carrier for enzymes in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,309, issued Jun. 17, 1980. Such beads are of the size of about 0.1 mm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,327, issued Apr. 28, 1987, describes a macroreticular bead containing a magnetic core. The use of hard crosslinked porous polymeric beads in cosmetics as carriers is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,240, issued Feb. 9, 1988, wherein various emollients and moisturizers are entrapped therein. These beads are said to be capable of entrapping materials such as 2-ethylhexyl oxystearate, arachidyl propionate, petroleum jelly, mineral oil, lanolin, and various siloxanes. The size of the beads ranges from 1-3,000 microns. Typical monomers include ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, lauryl methacrylate, trimethylol propane trimethacrylate, and dipentaerythritol dimethacrylate. "In situ" hydrophobic powders and "in situ" beads may be produced in accordance with the teaching of this patent. Beads having a rigid sponge structure are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,825, issued Sep. 1, 1987, and wherein the beads function as a delivery vehicle for a host of materials including pigments, vitamins, fragrances, drugs, repellants, detergents, and sun screens. The beads have a size of 10-100 microns and are preferably of a monomer system of styrene-divinyl benzene. Crosslinking is said to range from 10-40 percent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,360, issued Feb. 21, 1989, describes a post adsorbent bead which contains a melanin pigment for use as a sunscreen.
The foreign patent literature includes West German Offenlegungsschrift No. P-2608533.6, published Sep. 30, 1976, and wherein porous polymeric beads produced by "in situ" suspension polymerization are provided, and which are adapted to release perfumes. A controlled release of the fragrance is disclosed, providing utility for such beads in the home, automobiles, airplanes, railway cars, hospitals, classrooms, conference centers, and gymnasiums. Canadian Patent No. 1,168,157, issued May 29, 1984, describes hard, discrete, free flowing, bead constructions in which the beads entrap a series of functional materials which can be incorporated into toilet soap, body powder, and antiperspirant sticks. In European International Publication No. 0252463A2, published Jan. 13, 1988, there is disclosed a bead having a hydrophobic polymer lattice, and which entraps numerous non-cosmetic materials such as pesticides, pharmaceuticals, pheromones, and various categories of chemicals. Steroids are entrapped, for example, in the porous beads of PCT International Publication No. WO-88/01164, published on Feb. 25, 1988. The steroids are adrenocortical steroids or various anti-inflammatory type steroids. It should therefore be apparent that what began as a simple ion exchange bead concept has rapidly grown into a technology of widely varied application.
In accordance with the present invention, polymer powders are employed in novel processes not believed to be taught in the prior art, as exemplified by the foregoing patents. Those patents, in general, relate to suspension polymerization processes for the production of porous polymeric and copolymeric spheres and beads in which the precipitant is present during polymerization. These are defined as an "in situ" process.
Thus, according to the prior art, crosslinked porous copolymers in particle form can be produced by at least three distinct processes. One process produces beads by "in situ" suspension polymerization. Another process produces beads by suspension polymerization but the beads are "post adsorbed" with an active ingredient after the volatile porogen is removed. In a third process, powders are produced by "in situ" precipitation polymerization.
What has been accomplished in accordance with the present invention, however, is a unique concept differing from all of the foregoing methods, and wherein post adsorbent powders and beads are produced and used in a novel fashion.